Momentum
by Titiritero
Summary: Un día de invierno que nadie olvidará ::Sonamy Songfic::


"**Momentum"**

**Comentario: **Songfic. La letra original esta en japonés, yo solo he puesto la traducción, la canción es Momentum de Ayumi Hamasaki por si desean escucharla, de hecho recomiendo que la escuchen mientras van leyendo, le da más sentimiento a la historia, pero es solo mi recomendación.

**Sonic y demás personajes © Sega**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento" (En este caso, es la canción)_

( ) N/A

---**···**---

Era un día nevado, las calles estaban cubiertas de un hermoso manto blanco, muchas personas tomaban camino a sus hogares, tratando de ocultarse de la nieve y con ella, de un horrible resfriado, pero un joven erizo azul seguía caminando, a un paso muy lento al ya acostumbrado, en sus manos sostenía un ramo de flores.

_El día en el que sentí amor por ti, ese fue mi último milagro..._

Apartado de ahí, en un pequeño y humilde barrio, se encontraba sentada sobre una especie de roca una linda eriza, cabellos rosados, una figura delicada cubierta con un abrigo rojo, y su típica diadema esta vez adornada de un pequeño muérdago. Cabizbaja admiraba la nieve que la rodeaba, era hermosa.

_Este año, una vez más, la estación vendrá,_

_Cuando todos caigan en el amor._

_Vino, trayendo frío y calor._

Nuestra joven protagonista se bajo de la roca en la que estaba con un pequeño brinco, como niña que danza en la lluvia, ella se puso a dar lentos giros con la mirada hacia el cielo, sintiendo como los suaves copos de nieve caían sobre su rostro. – "A pesar de todo… todavía imagino que siento los copos sobre mi…" – Dejo de dar vueltas, y tomo asiento sobre una pequeña fuente, observando a las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí, la mayoría estaba entrando a sus casa y otros tantos se encontraban en sus ventana observando cuidadosamente, como si esperaran algo. Amy se limito a mirarlos, en ese momento sonrió, sabía lo que estaban esperando, siempre, cada año hacían lo mismo; esperar en sus ventanas a que esa figura azul llegara, eso le alegraba, era como si a ellos les importara tanto como a ella. – "Sonic…" – dijo con algo de melancolía en su tono.

_Recuerdo ese día_

_Cuando, aun jóvenes, no sabiendo nada_

_Reíamos y nos aferramos uno al otro._

No muy lejos de ahí, ya se encontraba nuestro héroe, caminando con calma y con su mirada perdida en el aire, no sonreía, no se veía triste, estaba totalmente inexpresivo, a decir verdad, pensativo, como si buscara una respuesta a una dolorosa incógnita.

_Yo me empujo con este dolor_

_¿Que disculpa debería dar?_

Recargando su hombro sobre un faro, se encontraba la silueta rosada de la joven, con los ojos cerrados se abrazo así misma, mientras lentamente se podía ver como en su rostro iban apareciendo algunas lágrimas.

_Exactamente en aquellas noches tan frías,_

_Solos en la blanca nieve_

_Amarte es mi último acto de valor._

Tardo poco en aparecer la figura azul que todos esperaban, cargando aun el ramo con ambas manos, todos abrieron sus ventanas al verlo venir, Amy no dudo en regresar la roca donde se encontraba sentada hace unos momentos, seco sus lágrimas y esbozo una gran sonrisa, toda la tristeza se había ido. El se acerco a dicha roca, dejando solo un metro o menos de distancia entre el y la joven, le vio aun con ese semblante vacío y sin expresión, su mirada parecía clavada sobre la chica.

_Simplemente esperando al tiempo pasar_

_Creyendo que estés segura para que me perdones algún día_

_Eso es tan estúpido._

"Otro año, Amy…"

"Otro año, Sonic…"

"Yo… lo siento… todavía después de tanto tiempo lo siento" – Susurro el joven sosteniendo el ramo con más fuerza

"No, Sonic… no lo sientas, yo..." – pero fue interrumpida

"Sabía que era peligroso… y aún así yo… bueno… ya no importa… te he traído flores, son tus favoritas… quisiera regresar el tiempo, y dártelas de una mejor manera" – Permaneciendo a distancia, se puso de rodillas dejando las flores en el piso.

_Me aferre a mi amor_

_Oprimiéndolo, así no se desbordaría._

Ella sonreía, de una manera forzada, derramando lágrimas de dolor, pero de alguna forma también de felicidad, otro año, y el sigue regresando, con esas bellas flores para ella, estiró la mano, tratando de tocarlo. – "No… no me arrepiento, lo hice por ti… solo por ti…"

_Hasta el día en que mi mano toco la tuya en la nieve blanca_

_Amarte es mi último acto de valor._

No hubo expresión en el rostro del erizo, como si no oyese o viese lo que la chica trataba de decirle, se levanto y un niño gato de unos 12 años se acerco a el, dejando una rosa alado de las flores de Sonic, todos empezaron a salir de sus casas, con velas en las manos y una mirada triste en sus rostros, Amy vio el escenario, secando sus lágrimas sonrió de una manera más sincera – "Gracias…a todos"

El erizo azul dio un paso hacia el frente, esta vez se podía ver más seguridad en su mirada – "Todos están agradecidos hacia ti, especialmente yo… Gracias, Amy, gracias por tu amor todo ese tiempo, amor que hasta ahora, tengo el valor de corresponder, lamento que haya sido tan tarde…"

_Me aferre a mi amor_

_Oprimiéndolo, así no se desbordaría._

Dos personas se acercaron, dejando dos velas alado de la roca donde se encontraba la pelirrosada. Sonic cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, un señor, de mediana edad con apariencia de tigre puso su mano en su hombro, tratando de confortarlo – "Lo que hizo la señorita por nosotros nunca será olvidado, ella salvo a mi nieto en ese incendio, y muchas vidas más" – diciendo esto, tomo la mano del pequeño niño gato. Sonic asintió, tratando de sonreír

"Y salvo la mía… pero por mi culpa ella esta…… yo… la quiero… la quiero de nuevo conmigo" – nuevamente, esa mirada triste lo invadió

_Exactamente en aquellas noches tan frías,_

_Solos en la blanca nieve,_

_Hasta el día en que mi mano toco la tuya en la nieve blanca._

"Sonic, no es tu culpa, no lo es, lo hice porque te amo, ¡te amo!" – Ella solo se abrazo así misma, también quería estar con el de nuevo, sentirlo, pero no podía, tratando de controlarse se acerco a el en un intento de abrazarlo, fue inútil, sus brazos lo atravesaron, el ni se inmuto, no la veía, no la sentía, resignada comenzó a reír un poco, sentándose nuevamente sobre la roca que era iluminada por las velas. – "Otra vez… otro año… hoy, hace 4 años, esa casa se incendio" – dijo mientras veía una de las casas del vecindario – "Lo recuerdo tan bien… entramos a sacar a las personas que seguían atrapadas… niños, señoras, ancianas… los salvamos a todos… ya no había nadie, solo teníamos que salir… pero entonces tu píe se atoro… parte del techo caería sobre ti… fue instinto… me arroje hacia ti empujándote… no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando desperté estaba aquí, recostada… me levante, buscándote… no estabas, yo estaba asustada, estaba sola… me recosté nuevamente en donde desperté, pensando que vendrías por mi, fue entonces cuando lo vi…" – se bajo de la roca, y con la iluminación de las velas comenzó a leer la inscripción de la lápida – "Aquí yace Amy Rose… Gran amiga, Gran heroína… no lo quise creer cuando lo leí… pasaron meses y yo no me moví de aquí… quería irme, pero tenia miedo… así que solo me quede sentada sobre esta lápida… esperando que las respuestas llegaran… fue entonces que apareciste… con rosas en las manos… hablaba, gritaba… tu solo me ignorabas… en mi desesperación me arroje a tus brazos… y fue entonces cuando creí lo que ya era obvio… como el fantasma que soy te atravesé, no te sentí… ya no podía sentir … " – y volteó, a donde estaban los demás, todos empezaron a retirarse lentamente, dejando solos a Sonic y Amy – "Y aquí seguimos, cada año, esperando vernos…" – ella sonrió cálidamente, mientras empezaba a desvanecerse – "No importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo te seguiré amando… te estaré esperando el próximo año también mi querido héroe…" – Desapareciendo lentamente se acerco a el, dándole un beso en la frente hasta que no quedo nada de ella, su tiempo por ese día, había terminado

_Amarte es mi último acto de eternidad._

Algo cálido recorrió el cuerpo del erizo, de alguna forma se sentía mejor, siempre era así… siempre que la visitaba llegaba con amargura, pero terminaba con ese sentimiento de calidez dentro de el, desconocía la razón… se giro ligeramente empezando a alejarse de la lápida, mientras en su mente pasaban esos momentos que paso con ella, en vida.

_Encontrarte fue mi primer milagro. _

---**···**---

Terminado, como había prometido algo de Sonamy, espero les haya gustado, a pesar de que esta algo trágica la historia… es que no se me ocurría nada y me encontraba escuchando esa canción, como sea, espero haya sido de su agrado, si así fue, ojala puedan dejar aunque sea un breve comentario, les agradezco de antemano. Gracias por leer!


End file.
